


Keep bleedin' love

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Face betrachtet die Narben auf Murdocks Unterarm und erinnert sich, woher sie stammen.





	Keep bleedin' love

Antwort auf die Challenge „Narben“

Titel: Keep bleedin’ love  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Pairung: Face/Murdock  
Rating: PG-13, slash  
Beta: T'Len

 

Summe: Face betrachtet die Narben auf Murdocks Unterarm und erinnert sich, woher sie stammen. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics: Leona Lewis.

 

And it's draining all of me   
Though they find it hard to believe   
I'll be wearing these scars   
For everyone to see 

I don't care what they say I'm in love with you   
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth   
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing   
You cut me open and I 

keep bleeding   
keep keep bleeding love 

 

Face wachte auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas läge auf seinem Gesicht und versuchte ihn zu ersticken. Er öffnete die Augen – und es lag tatsächlich etwas auf seinem Gesicht. Irgendwie war ein zusätzliches Kissen auf seine Seite gewandert und nahm ihm nun die Luft zum Atmen. Mit einem Murren zog er daran und entdeckte, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, das Kissen los zu werden, denn etwas... oder genauer gesagt... jemand lag darauf. 

Er schob sich unter dem Kissen hervor und drückte es zur Seite, als er sich aufsetzte und nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe griff. 

Obwohl es eine warme Nacht war, hatte sein Liebhaber darauf bestanden, in seinem T-Shirt zu schlafen. Ein selten hässlich-braunes Ding mit einem Schildkrötenaufdruck, vorne und hinten, so dass es fast so aussah, als stecke man in einem Panzer. Murdock – natürlich - liebte es vom ersten Moment an innig. Einen halben Tag lang benutzte er nichts anderes als Truthful-Turtle-Sprüche – die gesammelten Werke aus 25 Jahren „Uncle Buckle-up Show“. Bis BA drohte, ihn mit seinen eigenen Socken zu knebeln. Und um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte sich auch allmählich gewünscht, Hannibal wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich um eine Rolle bei einer Kindersendung zu bewerben, denn dann hätten sie Sid nie kennen gelernt. Das T-Shirt war eines von mehreren Versionen aus Sids neuer Kollektion und er hatte einen ganzen Karton davon in die VA geschickt. Face graute schon vor den anderen, die ebenfalls Figuren aus der Kindersendung, der die Publicity neue Zuschauer eingebracht hatte, zeigten. Nachdem es die Sendung schon seit den Fünfzigern gab, hoffte Sid wohl die Erwachsenen, die damals als Kinder seine Sendung gesehen hätten, würden sich jetzt als Abnehmer für die Shirts erweisen. Ein zweifelhaftes Konzept... Für Hannibal war ein Ruff-der-Bär T-Shirt in dem Paket gewesen, und der Colonel hatte sich bedankt und es dann stirnrunzelnd betrachtet. Vermutlich hatte er sich gefragt, zu welcher Gelegenheit er es tragen könnte. Vielleicht wunderte er sich aber auch immer noch, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte er die Rolle bekommen...

Irgendwie hatte Murdock es geschafft, seine Hälfte des Bettes in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln. Er hatte seine Decke aus dem Bett und auf den Boden befördert und sein Kopfkissen war – wie schon erwähnt – auf Face’ Gesicht gelandet. Murdocks rechter Arm lag quer über dem Kissen, ausgestreckt wie der Rest seines Körpers, der sich über weit mehr als seine Hälfte des Bettes ausbreitete. Er hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht, den linken Arm unter sich, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt. So nahm er viel mehr Platz weg, als man hinter seiner schlaksigen Gestalt eigentlich vermuten mochte.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, zog Face das Kissen unter Murdocks Arm weg. Es gelang ihm – fast. Plötzlich blinzelte Murdock und schläfrig-braune Augen sahen fragend zu ihm hoch. „Face?“, murmelte er.

„Alles okay, schlaf’ weiter.“ Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

Der Pilot murmelte noch etwas Unverständliches und schloss dann die Augen. Er stopfte das Kissen zurück unter seinen Kopf, drehte sich auf den Rücken, und schlief prompt wieder ein.

Face hätte jetzt eigentlich auch weiterschlafen können, aber er war auf einmal ziemlich wach. Es verwunderte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte früh gelernt, immer und überall zu schlafen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, und das konnte ganz nützlich sein, egal ob als Soldat oder in ihrer jetzigen... Tätigkeit. Aber im Moment befanden sie sich zwischen zwei Missionen und es gab nicht mehr zu tun, als Hannibal Rückendeckung zu geben, wenn er in seiner Verkleidung als Hot-Dog-Verkäufer oder in Mr. Lee’s Wäscherei potentielle Kunden auf ihre Echtheit prüfte. Bisher sah es nicht so aus, als befände sich ein Lockvogel der Army darunter, doch man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. 

Es war fast wie eine Art Urlaub. BA widmete sich verstärkt dem Jugendzentrum und Hannibal amüsierte sich mit seinen albernen Verkleidungen und der Aussicht auf einen Film, in dem er eine Schlange spielen sollte. Eigentlich hätte Murdock nicht dabei sein müssen, doch sie nutzten die Ruhe vor der nächsten Mission dazu, mehr gemeinsame Zeit zu verbringen.

Er lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte über den Mann, der friedlich neben ihm schlief. Das T-Shirt war hochgerutscht, als Murdock sich umgedreht hatte und zeigte einen blassen Streifen Haut zwischen dem Bund seiner Shorts und dem Saum des Shirts. Vielleicht war es nur die hässliche Farbe des Kleidungsstücks, neben dem Murdocks Haut so blass aussah, aber vielleicht verbrachte er auch zu viel Zeit eingesperrt in einem Zimmer mit verriegelten Fenstern und Türen ohne Klinken auf der Innenseite... Vielleicht sollten sie einmal richtig Urlaub machen, weg aus LA, irgendwohin fliegen oder fahren, wo sie sich unbeschwert bewegen konnte, weil niemand sie dort suchte. An einen Strand, wo sie...

Eine Bewegung holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumereien. Murdocks Hand glitt wie suchend über das Laken und er griff lächelnd danach, hielt sie fest. Er beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, doch Murdock schlief weiter. Gut. In der letzten Zeit waren die Träume nur selten gekommen. Es war Monate her, seit der Pilot aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht war – wobei er natürlich nur von den Nächten sprechen konnte, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. 

Er verschob seine Hand leicht, und begann Murdocks Handrücken mit dem Daumen in kreisförmigen Bewegungen zu reiben. Nach einer Weile drehte er ihre Hände um, damit er die simple Massage in Murdocks Handfläche fortsetzen konnte. Das weiche Licht der Nachttischlampe fiel auf den bloßen Unterarm des Piloten und machte die schattengleichen Umrisse von Narben sichtbar. 

Sanft löste er seine Hand aus Murdocks Griff und ließ die Fingerspitzen seinen Arm entlang streifen, eine bewusst federleichte Berührung. Seltsam. Er hatte sie so oft gesehen, aber jahrelang nicht mehr daran gedacht, woher diese langen, schmalen Narben stammten. Niemand von ihnen dachte gerne an diese Zeit. Sie hatten nie mehr über Okinawa gesprochen. Oder die Nacht, in der die Wunden entstanden, von denen nur noch die Narben zeugten.

Unter dem sich teilweise überlappenden Narbengewebe waren noch immer – blass, aber deutlich – Linien und Bögen zu erkennen. 

Er hatte nie erfahren, womit oder wie die groben, schwarzen, fast ungelenken Schriftzeichen in Murdocks Haut tätowiert wurden. Das einzige Mal, dass die Rede darauf gekommen war, hatte Murdock behauptet, sich nicht daran erinnern zu können. Vielleicht war es eine Lüge. Vielleicht war es die Wahrheit. Vielleicht war es genug zu wissen, dass es geschehen war.

Er hatte nie herausgefunden, was die Schriftzeichen bedeuteten, aber möglicherweise war das besser so. Spezielle Gefangene erhielten solche Tattoos, um sie von den anderen abzusondern. Gefangene, die für Chao von größerem Interesse waren; oder solche von denen er glaubte, sie könnten ihm nützlich sein. Warum Murdock? Sie hatten es nie erfahren. Vielleicht, weil er Pilot war. An Piloten schien Chao besonderes Gefallen zu finden und er sonderte sie vom Rest der Gefangenen ab. Sie hatten es lange Zeit geschafft, dieses Wissen vor Chao geheim zu halten, doch dann war eines Tages Angel im Camp aufgetaucht. Der Verräter hatte Murdock von einem Krankentransport wiedererkannt und kurz darauf war der Pilot von ihnen getrennt worden.

Als das Camp entdeckt und die Gefangenen befreit worden waren, befanden sie sich in einem so schlechten körperlichen Zustand, dass man sie nach Okinawa brachte. Sie waren in getrennten Flugzeugen angekommen und sobald Face wieder in der Lage gewesen war, auf eigenen Beinen sicher zu stehen, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden gemacht. BA und den Colonel hatte er bald gefunden, sie waren ebenso wie er dabei, sich rasch zu erholen – mit genug Schlaf und vor allem Essen. Er fand auch heraus, dass er seine Gabe, Krankenschwestern zu bezirzen keineswegs eingebüßt hatte und bald verriet ihm eine, wo sich Murdock aufhielt. 

Der Pilot wurde in einer anderen Abteilung des Krankenhauses unter Beobachtung gehalten. Er erholte sich viel langsamer und die mitfühlende Krankenschwester verriet ihm, dass sie ihn wegen seiner Alpträume unter Beruhigungsmittel setzten. Face wusste mehr von Alpträumen – einschließlich seiner eigenen – als ihm lieb war. Er hatte sie instinktiv vor den Schwestern und Ärzten verborgen, weil er nicht gezwungen werden wollte, darüber zu sprechen – bisher erfolgreich. 

Sie ließen ihn nicht zu Murdock, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sein Besuch helfen würde. Er wusste, dass Murdock Nähe brauchte, wie sonst niemand, den er kannte. Vor... vorher hatte ein Blick genügt, ein Lächeln, ein freundliches Wort, ein Arm um seine Schulter. Als er mit Charme und Bitten und Vernunft nicht weiterkam, stahl er eines Nachts Kleidung aus der Wäscherei, wie sie die Pfleger trugen und schlich sich so verkleidet in den Nebentrakt des Hospitals.

Er gelangte ungesehen in den Raum, in dem neben Murdock noch fünf andere, schwer verwundete Soldaten schliefen. Die Betten konnten durch Vorhänge voneinander abgetrennt werden und Face zog den Vorhang um Murdocks Bett zu, als er in den Raum schlüpfte – nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass die anderen Männer schliefen. Und selbst wenn sie wach geworden wären, sie hätten sich kaum etwas beim Anblick eines Pflegers gedacht, der nach seinen Patienten sah, oder? 

Über Murdocks Bett befand sich eine Lampe, vielleicht hatte er vergessen sie zu löschen, vielleicht hatte er sie absichtlich brennen lassen, damit sie die Gespenster vertreiben konnte. Face war froh um das matte Licht, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, um seinen Freund zu betrachten. Er wagte noch nicht, ihn zu berühren. Murdocks Gesicht war blass und eingefallen und man hatte ihm die Haare abgeschert. Stoppeln bedeckten seinen Kopf, statt des gewohnten, wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden, Haars. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie neidisch er anfangs gewesen war, dass sich der Pilot offenbar nicht an die strengen Vorschriften halten musste, während er sich bereits eine Standpauke einfing, wenn sein Haar nur den Kragenrand berührte. Ihm stand dieser Militärhaarschnitt einfach nicht... 

Murdock wandte den Kopf von ihm weg, als wäre er sich des auf ihn gerichteten Blickes irgendwie bewusst, und holte Face damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er rang mit sich, ob er ihn wirklich wecken sollte – vielleicht hatten die Ärzte Recht und Murdock brauchte einfach noch mehr Zeit, um sich zu erholen. 

Wie aus eigenem Antrieb hob sich seine Hand und er wischte vorsichtig ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn des Piloten, ließ dann seine Finger über die Stoppeln gleiten, die an seiner Handfläche prickelten. Unvermittelt schlug Murdock die Augen auf. 

„Hi“, sagte Face leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Aber sie wollten uns nicht zu dir lassen, nicht einmal Hannibal brachte es fertig. Also musste ich ein wenig... kreativ werden.“ Als ihn der Pilot fragend ansah, zupfte er an seiner Kleidung und lächelte. „Ich habe die Klamotten in der Wäscherei gestohlen.“

„Face“, flüsterte der Pilot. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich euch nie wieder sehe. Dich und Hannibal und BA und Ray...“

„Ray ist wieder Zuhause, Murdock. Während wir... weg... waren, haben sie ihn nach Hause geschickt, wegen seines Beins. Der Colonel und BA sind in einem anderen Trakt des Krankenhauses, es geht ihnen gut. Hannibal treibt die Schwestern auf die Palme, weil er nicht auf seine Zigarren verzichten will und BA grollt, weil die Pakete von seiner Mutter verloren gegangen sind. Kein Wunder, Mrs. B backt die besten Kekse der ganzen Welt.“ Face zwang einen beruhigenden, leichten Tonfall in seine Stimme. Es war egal, worüber sie redeten, solange es keine verbotenen Gebiete berührte. 

„Und du bist hier“, sagte Murdock leise. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, hob die Hand und erwischte Face rechten Ärmel. Seine Finger gruben sich in den weißen Stoff. 

„Ja, ich bin hier.“ Er umschloss Murdocks Hand mit seiner. „Wir wollten nicht, dass du dir um uns Sorgen machst und...“ Sein Blick fiel zufällig auf den linken Unterarm des Piloten, von dem die Decke weg geglitten war, als er sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte. Es war nicht allein wie abgemagert er war, sondern die groben, ungelenk in die Haut geritzten, schwarzen Schriftzeichen, die Face erschrocken tief Luft holen ließen. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass die Wunden entzündet waren, sich die Entzündung aber im Abheilen befand. „Was ist das?“, fragte er entsetzt und ließ unwillkürlich Murdocks andere Hand los, um den linken Arm zu berühren. 

Der Pilot zog den Arm blitzschnell weg und versteckte ihn hinter seinem Rücken. „Nichts“, flüsterte er und hektisch rote Flecken tauchten auf seinen Wangen auf. 

„Aber...“ Der gequälte Ausdruck in Murdocks Augen ließ ihn sich auf die Lippen beißen und seine Frage vergessen. Er tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen und drückte wieder Murdocks rechte Hand. „Ich schätze, ich sollte nicht zu lange hier bleiben, sonst werde ich noch erwischt. Aber ich komme wieder, so bald es geht, okay?“ Er wartete, doch Murdock erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur und schloss die Augen. „Kann ich dir irgendetwas besorgen? Brauchst du etwas? Du kennst mich doch, ich erschließe überall Quellen. Wer weiß, wenn wir länger hier bleiben...“ Er unterbrach sich, räusperte sich verlegen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich... einen Comic oder so was besorge? Dann langweilst du dich nicht.“ Wieder keine Antwort. Er hob die freie Hand und legte sie an Murdocks Wange. Das brachte ihm den Blick der vertrauten, braunen Augen zurück. „Ich komme wieder her, ich verspreche es. So bald ich kann. Verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, murmelte der Pilot. 

„Versprochen“, sagte Face mit einem Lächeln, das ihm schwer genug fiel.

„Versprochen“, wiederholte Murdock wie ein Papagei.

Da war eine Schlaffheit in seiner ganzen Gestalt, die von den Beruhigungsmitteln stammen musste, vielleicht hatte er auch ein Schlafmittel erhalten. Kein Wunder, dass Murdock kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Und Face spürte unvermittelt seine eigene Müdigkeit, die an ihm zerrte. Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass er selbst noch nicht wieder völlig gesund war. Zärtlich ließ er die Finger noch einmal über Murdocks Wange gleiten und wurde mit einer Andeutung eines Lächelns belohnt, das für einen Moment um die Mundwinkel des Piloten spielte. Dann löste er seine andere Hand aus Murdocks Klammergriff und stand auf, um so heimlich und leise zu verschwinden, wie er gekommen war.

Ein paar Tage später lag Face auf seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es waren nicht die Geräusche, die von den anderen Männern stammten, mit denen er sich den Raum teilen musste – er hatte den größten Teil seines Lebens an Orten verbracht, an denen Platz Mangelware war, ob im Schlafsaal eines Waisenhauses oder unter Rekruten, später dann mit anderen Soldaten zusammen in Baracken, Zelten oder unter freiem Himmel – er mochte es nicht angenehm finden, aber er war daran gewöhnt. 

Es war etwas anderes... ein nagendes Gefühl von Unruhe. Wenn er sich nicht im Krankenhaus auf Okinawa befunden hätte, er hätte gewusst, wie er es einordnen musste. Es war das gleiche Gefühl wie im Dschungel auf Patrouille zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wer hinter dem nächsten Baum auf sie wartete. Oder mit einem Gewehr im Anschlag in einem Gebüsch zu stecken. Oder zu warten, bis Schritte erklangen und jemand die Tür des Käfigs öffnete... Face schob unwillig diesen Gedanken beiseite. Das konnte es nicht sein. Sie waren hier sicher. Er befand sich in einem verdammten Militärkrankenhaus in Japan, was konnte ihm hier schon passieren?

Es war etwas anderes, das ihn nicht schlafen ließ. 

Es war... Murdock. Face hatte es geschafft, ihn zu besuchen, auch wenn er sich nicht rühmen konnte, dass sein Verschwinden dieses Mal von den anderen Patienten unbemerkt geblieben war. Er hatte sich bei seiner Rückkehr mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln ein paar schmutzige Bemerkungen angehört, die darauf abzielten, dass er einer der Schwestern nachstieg und war in sein Bett zurückgekehrt.

Es war innerhalb von knapp zehn Tagen die vierte Nacht gewesen, in der er sich in den anderen Flügel des Krankenhauses geschlichen hatte. Die gestohlene Kleidung war unter seinen Klamotten versteckt und bisher war alles gut gegangen. Murdock war heute Nacht kaum redseliger als in den Nächten zuvor gewesen. Es war mehr als nur ungewohnt, denn früher musste man den Piloten knebeln, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Andererseits, sie waren nicht alleine gewesen und um die anderen nicht zu stören, verbrachten sie ohnehin die meiste Zeit damit, schweigend nebeneinander zu sitzen. Murdock war ihm klarer erschienen; vielleicht hatten sie die Dosis seiner Medikamente verringert, vielleicht nahm er nicht all die Pillen, die ihm die Schwestern gaben, vielleicht tat ihm das Wissen gut, dass seine Freunde ebenfalls hier und am Leben waren. Als es Zeit zum Gehen wurde, hatte der Pilot sein Gesicht in die Hand geschmiegt, die Berührung war schnell zu einer vertrauten Abschiedsgeste geworden, doch bisher hatte Murdock sie nicht erwidert. 

„Danke“, hatte er geflüstert und nun, in der Erinnerung daran, hatte Face plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es nichts mit der Flasche Coca-Cola zu tun hatte, die er für ihn aufgetrieben hatte. Er hätte mit so einen Schatz, ein kleines Stück Zuhause, Geld machen können, aber er hatte sie lieber versteckt, um sie Murdock zu bringen. 

Face starrte eine Weile ins Dunkel und wartete darauf, dass das Gefühl der Unruhe verschwand – oder er einschlief, was immer zuerst passierte. Aber er blieb wach. Stattdessen wuchs in ihm immer mehr die Sicherheit, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und dass dieses ‚etwas’ mit Murdock zu tun hatte. Er wusste nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam und wenn er ehrlich war, dann interessierte ihn das auch nicht. Wenn er nicht gelernt hätte, auf diese innere Stimme zu hören, würde er jetzt nicht hier liegen, sondern wäre längst in einem Leichensack nach Hause geschickt worden. 

Schließlich stand er auf, kramte die Pflegerkleidung hervor und zog sich im Dunkeln an, obwohl von einem der anderen Männer ein Protest kam, dass er keinen solchen verfluchten Lärm machen solle. Er ignorierte es und verließ das Zimmer. Zum ersten Mal war es ihm egal, ob es jemand am nächsten Morgen melden würde. 

Das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit nahm zu, als er den Trakt erreichte, in dem der Pilot untergebracht war. Er kam ungesehen bis zu seinem Zimmer und schob leise die Tür auf. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen und durch den Stoff konnte man das Licht von der kleinen Lampe über Murdocks Bett schimmern sehen. Alles schien genauso, wie er ihn vor einer Weile verlassen hatte. 

Face schlüpfte hinter den Vorhang und... er holte erschrocken Luft, als er das Blut sah. Es war auf dem Boden, auf dem Scherben glitzerten. Es war auf dem Bett, auf dessen Kante Murdock saß. Und es war an dem Piloten selbst. Blut tropfte von seinem linken Unterarm, wo ein Miasma aus Schnitten die schwarzen Schriftzeichen überdeckte. Blut tropfte aus seiner rechten Hand, wo er eine Scherbe der zerbrochenen Colaflasche umklammerte. 

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Face fassungslos und entsetzt.

Murdock sah zu ihm hoch, die Augen abwesend und verschleiert. „Ich wollte... wollte... sie weg haben...“ Er brach ab und ließ die Scherbe fallen. Dann starrte er auf seinen linken Arm, als könne er nicht begreifen, was er getan hatte. „Es tut weh, Face.“ Seine Stimme war die eines verwirrten, kleinen Jungen. 

Face zog hastig die Jacke aus, die zu seinem Pflegeroutfit gehörte, knüllte sie zusammen und presste sie gegen die blutenden Wunden. Er legte den Arm und die Schultern des zitternden Piloten und zog ihn an sich. „Alles wird wieder gut. Keine Angst“, flüsterte er instinktiv, als Murdock das Gesicht gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Dann schloss er die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er um Hilfe zu rufen begann.

Danach war es eine Weile unmöglich gewesen, Murdock zu besuchen, egal was er tat oder wie sehr und wie oft Face sich beschwerte. 

Sie hatten ihn auf eine spezielle Station verlegt, wo er rund um die Uhr unter Aufsicht stand. Sie dachten, er hätte versucht, sich umzubringen. 

Aber Face wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Murdock so etwas tun würde. Nein. Nein! Alles was Murdock versucht hatte, war die Tätowierung los zu werden. Die Erinnerungen los zu werden. Sahen sie denn nicht ein, dass er die Hilfe seiner Freunde brauchte? Keine Beruhigungsmittel und keine Fixierungen, die ihn ans Bett fesselten. 

Schließlich nahm ihn Hannibal beiseite und ermahnte ihn, ruhiger zu werden, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, Murdock überhaupt nicht mehr vor ihrer Rückkehr zu sehen. Er zog ein paar Erkundigungen ein, und letztlich durfte Hannibal ihn besuchen. Er berichtete, dass es Murdock besser gehen würde, er sich aber weigere, darüber zu sprechen, was passiert sei. 

Es beruhigte Face nicht sonderlich, nicht bevor er ihn nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und selbst mit ihm sprechen konnte... 

„Face? Face!“ 

Murdocks Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch und für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Stimme des Piloten nur in seinem Kopf gehört hatte, oder in der Realität.

„Alles okay?“ Murdock sah zu ihm hoch, deutliche Besorgnis in den braunen Augen.

„Sicher.“ Irgendwie zauberte er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Warum sollte nicht alles okay sein?“

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, du umklammerst meinen Arm so fest, dass es mir die Blutzufuhr abschneidet.“ 

Als er schuldbewusst losließ, zog Murdock seinen Arm weg und schüttelte ihn. „Was... woran hast du gedacht?“, fragte der Pilot sanft.

Er sah weg. „Nichts.“ 

„Es war nicht deine Schuld gewesen, weißt du“, meinte Murdock leise. 

Face spürte, wie sich das Bett bewegte, als er sich aufsetzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du redest“, log er. Ihre Schultern berührten sich und er lehnte sich instinktiv in die Berührung.

„Wenn du mir nicht die Flasche gebracht hättest, hätte ich irgendetwas anderes gefunden, um es zu tun“, fuhr Murdock fort. „Es war also nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte nur... ich wollte sie irgendwie loswerden. Sie wegschneiden, als könnte ich damit auch die Erinnerungen loswerden, und die Alpträume.“

Face drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Du hast nie darüber gesprochen.“ 

„Ich will auch jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Das ist so lange her.“ Er legte den Kopf an Face Schulter. „Du hast mich geweckt“, fuhr er fort, seine Stimme leicht und seiden. „Jetzt lass’ dir etwas einfallen, um mich wieder zum Schlafen zu bringen.“

Face lachte leise und dieses Mal war es echt. Er legte seine Hand in Murdocks Nacken und drehte seinen Kopf so zu sich, dass er ihn küssen konnte. „Vielleicht will ich dich jetzt lieber wach.“

Der Pilot lächelte.

Ende


End file.
